clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 37
Page Deletion Hi P-P, Please delete these pages: *User:Spydar007/userpage.js *Template:SpydarNotice *Template:SpydarTalkNotice *Template:SpydarSubs *Template:Spydar007 Pin Tracker *Template:Spydar007 Pin Tracker/core *Template:SpydarInfobox Spydar007 (Talk) 14:27, September 28, 2013 (UTC) :Done. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:59, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Clock Hi P-P, As you know, this wiki has a clock in the corner of the wiki (located on MediaWiki:Common.js). However, I don't want this clock to be shown. How can I disable it? Spydar007 (Talk) 16:41, September 28, 2013 (UTC) :I have tried both on this page. Neither work. :Spydar007 (Talk) 09:59, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Clear your cache. --Mirontalk 10:18, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :::You changed the code and it works now. Thanks, Miron. :::Spydar007 (Talk) 10:20, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Chat Just one question, but why did you shut down the chat? Techman129 Talk to Tech! :D Blogs 19:29, September 28, 2013 (UTC) BAN penguin pal plz ban this user! he spammed in chat! I have proof! Cadence176761 (talk) 07:55, September 29, 2013 (UTC)cadence176761 :*I've blocked this user. Next time could you use the Chat Complaints report center? Thanks. --Roger6881 09:06, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks for talking care for this. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:17, September 29, 2013 (UTC) 8th Anniversary Party and Hat Hi P-P, I have emailed CP about the 8th Anniversary Party and hat. I got this reply: "Of course there will be an Anniversary Party! It will be happening on October 24th, and there will be an icy cool hat to be given out. I am not too sure what it will look like this year, but I am sure it will be just as amazing as all of the others. What do you think it will look like?" So since both are confirmed now, can I create pages for them? Spydar007 (Talk) 09:26, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Help2 How do you fix this and make the top red? http://marvelalliance.wikia.com/wiki/Template:B 14:07, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ''Untitled'' Hallo Nice to meet you :p Brandonhillo (talk) 14:43, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :Nice to meet you too ;) Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:36, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Re:Activity Sorry I haven't been active I have had a lot of school work :( Sorry again, Cap123 (Talk) 16:45, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Music Hi P-P, I'm trying to make an embed music template for the Puffles Wiki. I tried copying the source on Template:EmbedMusic, but it didn't work. Can you please tell me how to add it? Thanks, Chicken JWPengie is now DRAGON! ' 18:05, September 29, 2013 (UTC) re:re:Music Where do I put the '.js thing? Chicken JWPengie is now DRAGON! ' 18:45, September 29, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:RE:Music Does the puffles wiki have one, or do i have to make one? Here's a link to the wiki: http://puffles.wikia.com/wiki/Puffles_Wiki p.s. You reply fast! 'Chicken JWPengie is now DRAGON! ' 18:49, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Still don't understand how to do this can you do it for me? http://marvelalliance.wikia.com/wiki/Template:B The Popcorn Lover (talk) 23:07, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Community Messages Update Hi Penguin-Pal, you need to update community messages with the last Featured Article, Penguin of the Month and Featured Image. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 16:54, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Talk Pages Hi, Alerarity is using her talk page for a custom display. Can you please tell her that a talk page is not for a display? User talk:Alerarity On another note, by the time you reply to this, I think my talk page needs an archive. Thanks! 'Chicken JWPengie is now DRAGON! ' 20:56, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Help Can you fix these http://marvelalliance.wikia.com/wiki/Template:X http://marvelalliance.wikia.com/wiki/Template:B The Popcorn Lover (talk) 23:41, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hey. Some problems in chat. Everyone lost connection at the same time. Also CpChat Bot has been off the chat for some times. Edyanuar (talk) 09:19, October 1, 2013 (UTC) :The chat problems are natural. For the chat bot, Sactage is rebooted it. Just thought I'd fill you in. --Roger6881 (talk) 14:38, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Cant Fix Still can't fix it, comment here plz http://marvelalliance.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Jess0426/Home_Page_Mess_Up Edit Bar Hi again, Can you show me how to get rid of the edit button on my ''subpages? Mario showed me how to on my userpage but it's not working on my subpages. I'm doing this to prevent vandalism. Thanks, 'JWPengie ''is ready for the Party! ' 20:00, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Page Deletions P-P,why were the hacking pages deleted? They should have been kept. It keeps something about part of CP's history. Also,could u delete this? The Ultimate Guitar Master Talk to the Master of Guitars :D My Blog Posts :D 21:23, October 1, 2013 (UTC) I have proof Twinkie just said to me that who banned me from chat in past is vicyorous ideas! Twinkie said the truth to me! Victoroyus think i am intruder and sockpuppet of someone! go warn him plz. I feel unsafe. Best Minions Says (talk) 03:19, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Re:RE:Edit Button Uhh...ok.... I kinda get it.... 'JWPengie is ready for the Party! ''' 19:15, October 2, 2013 (UTC) P-P i have a complain Please p-p. twinkie is so rude to me at chat and i never do anything bad and worst to him. i just do the :| but for no reason twinkie start hating me and said anything bad to me. Please help me. I have so many proof and so many people see it! as my chat is lag i get disconnected from chat many times make what twinkie said is gone. i wish i screenshoot it but i get 1 proof from pikachu536 http://prntscr.com/1v54zf plz Penguin44eve (talk) 04:35, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Halloween Costume Contest About Twinkie I remember what twinkie did to me! He said i am baddest people ever, i am not deserve to be in the nice list in santa claus clist, i am a very bad friend, i am so annoying, and said many bad thing to me. I have more proof. There are many people there when twinkie bullied me! he also block my pm and twitter. and kick me for no reason! plz help Penguin44eve (talk) 09:41, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Twinkie Yea. It was yesterday i think. some of the bad thing is in pm. Penguin44eve (talk) 10:16, October 5, 2013 (UTC) :Hi. Sorry, we cannot confirm it, because the bot wasn't there at the moment, and we cannot see the logs. 23:34 Due to the actions of some of the users here, I'll be suspending your chatbot privileges until... Sunday 23:34 !quit :If you have any further problems in the chat, please use the report center instead. 11:01, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism Hi P-P, I was peacfully editing, when the wiki's newest vandal added false information to the Upcoming EPF Mission page. I left a message on his talk page, but he continued adding fake content. So, I would think that he should be blocked. 123kitten2 13:40, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Patroller Rights Hello, Have you discussed if I can be a patroller? Thanks, :He isn't even a chatmod or rollback yet. Surely he should be one of those first. :Spydar007 (Talk)' 16:00, October 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Not necessarily, but maybe another user with patroller rights or rollback isn't a bad idea, i'll leave that to the discussion. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:07, October 5, 2013 (UTC) :::Hmm I'm not sure. He has only just returned to the wiki, and was blocked for quite a while. I think that we should leave it for a bit and see what happens. --[[User:C H U N K Y|'Chunky!]] 16:14, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Chat Please come in chat. '''Spydar007 (Talk) 16:04, October 5, 2013 (UTC) HULA Hi P-P, Mind if you get me the paper of the Blue Lei please? Thanks. Mariocart25 02:14, October 6, 2013 (UTC) :Here. 12:57, October 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Cool. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:59, October 6, 2013 (UTC) :::Oh, sorry, I didn't realize you replied on his talk page already. 13:03, October 6, 2013 (UTC) New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. Subject Here Message here. The Penguin Herald staff 21:17, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Bacon Hi P-P, Just to let you know, I will be partly active thru Monday-Thrudays due to homework EXECPT FOR WHEN I HAZ NO SCHOOL like Winter vacation. Mariocart25 05:40, October 7, 2013 (UTC) :What the heck is a "Thruday"? Is it like an 8th day of the week? 18:07, October 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Why, do you prefer "pieday"? Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:10, October 7, 2013 (UTC) :::Of course I do, what a silly question. 18:17, October 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::It was a silly typo :P It was supposed to be Thursday. ::::Mariocart25 18:22, October 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::So no pieday :? Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:24, October 7, 2013 (UTC) :::::I did not approve. 18:53, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Chat If you can, please come in chat. Spydar007 (Talk) 17:50, October 7, 2013 (UTC) :Nevermind. :Spydar007 (Talk) 18:00, October 7, 2013 (UTC) IDGI Why is the right far under the add? http://lmsh.wikia.com/wiki/Lego_Marvel_Super_Heroes_Video_Game_Wiki Flag Flag him as a bot http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:JessBot Signature Height Hi P-P, TheBlackPanther5000's signature picture is about 450px. Can you please tell him that signature can't be over 25px? This is his sig: Thanks, JWPengie is ready for the Party! ''' 22:57, October 7, 2013 (UTC) BROKEN HOME PAGE P-P Here too http://clubpenguin-swfs.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_SWF%27s_Wiki Halloween Igloo Contest Hi P-P, I'm gonna make the Halloween Igloo Contest Submissions now. Mind adding the catagory, CPW News? P.S '''I don't want anyone making their own Halloween Igloo Contest because its copying my idea. Mariocart25 19:28, October 8, 2013 (UTC) button Please help me with covering the edit button on my userpage! Why aren't you ok with it? :( Here is four links to userpage vandalism that was on my page: #http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:JWPengie?diff=1108942&oldid=1108790 #http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:JWPengie?diff=1108948&oldid=1108942 #http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:JWPengie?diff=1108971&oldid=1108948 #http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:JWPengie?diff=1182300&oldid=1181128 Please :( 'JWPengie ''is ready for the Party! ' 20:48, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Complaint about Twinkie102 I wrote a message on their talk page, this is what I said: 'I would like to make a complaint about how you treated me in the chat a moment ago. One person was being mean about gay people, so I pointed out that I find it offensive because I, myself are gay. You kick me for that. I ask you why you kicked me for saying that I was gay so you kicked me again, the INSTANT that I join again, I didn't say anything at all and yet you kicked me straight away. In the ban reason, you said that I was kicked three times, and that's why you kicked me, even though you kicked me twice in one go. I tell you that I'm gay and you repeatedly kick me, I'm pretty sure that the ban was down to homophobia and I am not happy about this.' It was removed right afterwards and nothing has been done about this. I do not believe that a chat moderator can do something like this and then have nothing be done about it. I would also like to point out that many users in the chat were spamming words such as "wanker" and other offensive words, and nothing was done at all about them. Cloud' (talk) 22:29, October 8, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:button What is ''semi-''protecting it? 'JWPengie is ready for the Party! ' 19:28, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Clouds Ban He was banned because he had 3 kicks. ICECREAM!!!! 19:51, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Another thing Hi P-P, I have two reports of Plagiarism on the wiki. SOMETHING ON This page (not the whole thing so don't delete it) copies me. Frenz.repunte's signature copies my signature: 'JWPengie is ready for the Party! ' . The other thing i noticed is that this page copies my mission, "''Herbert's Revenge!". I already warned Blue20913 about the plagiarism, but not Frenz.repunte. Don't delete the mission until I make sure Blue has seen my message. If he refuses to feel free to delete the pages. Thank you, 'JWPengie ''is ready for the Party! ' 20:15, October 9, 2013 (UTC) :Forget teh thing about Blue, but not Frenz. 'JWPengie is ready for the Party! ''' 21:54, October 9, 2013 (UTC) i was in a PM with vic Jess0426: Can you link me a FULL background of this wiki? plz 4:35 Vicyorus: Full background? Special:ThemeDesigner 4:35 Jess0426: Permissions errors 4:36 Vicyorus: ik One second http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb62317/clubpenguin/images/thumb/5/50/Wiki- background/120px-0,656,0,546-Wiki-background 4:37 Jess0426: Wait were is it saving? 4:37 Vicyorus: IDK 4:39 Jess0426: The background did not come out right http://clubpenguin-swfs.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_SWF's_Wiki 4:40 Vicyorus: You remember the page I linked? Special:ThemeDesigner Open it in your wiki w:c:clubpenguin-swfs:Special:ThemeDesigner 4:41 Jess0426: ok Next Note: This has nothing to do with this. Also did you get my postcard 4:43 Vicyorus: Rookie thingy? 4:44 Jess0426: Yea 4:44 Vicyorus: No thanks, I won't join 4:46 Back: Jess0426: About the background What next Its making me dizzy 4:46 Vicyorus: Close it, I'll help in a second Very well, sorry about that Where were we? Oh, right 4:55 Jess0426: Its still making me dizzy Why is that down? 4:56 Vicyorus: http://prntscr.com/1wb6w5 See the background thumbnail? 4:57 Jess0426: no 4:57 Vicyorus: http://prntscr.com/1wb781 That's on here, the photo below the text that says "graphic" On your wiki 4:59 Jess0426: I still don't get it 4:59 Vicyorus: Make me an admin on your wiki 5:00 Jess0426: ok Next vic 5:04 Vicyorus: It should be working 5:04 Jess0426: no http://clubpenguin-swfs.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_SWF's_Wiki <-- Current 5:07 Vicyorus: Hm, you should ask P-P 5:08 Jess0426: ok Can you fix it? Is this big enough Is it? Can you put this in related wikis? http://clubpenguin-swfs.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_SWF%27s_Wiki Using my old sig The Popcorn Lover (talk) 01:46, October 10, 2013 (UTC)